


Vision

by SophieTrancy



Category: Need for Speed (Movie 2014)
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTrancy/pseuds/SophieTrancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little somethin' I wrote a while back, when the movie came out. My vision on how things could have gone for them after Tobey gets out of jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 178 Days...

_One hundred and seventy eight days._

After such long time, Tobey was blinded by the sun, though he was thankful for being out again. The Californian air was still odd, especially after the past events. Looking around, there was only dust.

No matter where Tobey looked, up until the horizon, there was only desert.

His new found freedom was nothing anymore. Realizing that he had no way out of that mess made him feel suddenly very tired again. Tobey had fifty bucks in his pocket and the closest gas station was, at least, still 25 miles away from him.

After ten steps, came a sound he would recognize anywhere: a tuned engine. He turned around to find a blinding red paint work. The noise grew louder, as he took steps back.

A Ford Mustang. Tobey could’ve laughed, if it wasn’t for the driver. With both hands by the passenger window, Tobey knew who it was.

What he didn’t expect was what her dazzling smile did to him. God, he had missed her. Fuck it, he had to admit it, at some point, let it be now.

“Hope I didn’t keep you waiting, get in!” he had missed her accent too “I’ll drive”

“I’ve seen you drive and it was… terrifying”

Julia laughed, knowing she owed his that much. So, she jumped to the passenger seat, as Tobey sat behind the wheel. It took him a minute to get used to it. Julia said nothing, buckling the seat belt.

“So, I take it you know where you should be driving to…?” The car was already moving, though very slowly.

“Not really, no” Julia smiled, though Tobey could not see it.

“There’s an important race in Utah in three days” she started “Joe and Finn already have a car for you, as for me…” Julia left the sentence in the air, attracting Tobey’s eyes for a few seconds “… my job is to get you there safely within 26 hours”

“You coming?”

“You don’t want me to?" Even though Tobey could _hear_ the smile on her words, he felt the need to elaborate.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it”

“In 19 miles, there’s a gas station, stop there. We’ll get something for you to eat”

Knowing where to go, Tobey put more pressure on the gas pedal. Julia sunk in her seat, cursing under her breath about being tired.

Tobey, without taking his eyes off the road ahead, took both her legs with one hand. Julia was about to ask what he was doing when she saw him taking off her shoes, only one hand on the wheel.

When her Gucci boots were on the floor, Julia watched as Tobey changed gears, again his hand on her legs. His fingers were light on her skin, as she realized Tobey had no intention on removing her legs.

“Thank you”

“You welcome”

 Julia felt as Tobey accelerated, her eyes closing. She wasn’t really asleep, but thankful that she could finally rest. It had been a long ride to get Tobey back.

 When her eyes opened, she gave her attention to his face. Tobey seemed perfectly relaxed behind the wheel, his eyes barely blinking.

She looked ahead and found them almost at the gas station. She removed her legs, so she could reach for her boots, _normal_ boots, not feeling Tobey’s eyes on her back. With her sun dress, she managed to look good, that was something Tobey observed.

               

* * *

 

They sit to eat, after Julia ordered. Tobey thought about saying she had asked for too much food, but when it arrived, he found her to be right once more. He _was_ hungry.

“So, are you going to tell me why you’re so quiet?” Julia asked when they were done.

Tobey took his eyes away from her. He didn’t have an answer for that. Julia’s eyes on him weren’t demanding or judgmental. She always looked at him with warmth.

Their kiss came to his mind. The fact that that day had been their last moment together also came to his mind.

_One hundred and seventy eight days_.

He had missed her. Looking at her in the eyes, he knew she could see it, clearly.

Julia payed, using half of the money he had. They were still on the table, Julia still waiting for an answer. Problem was, she grew tired of waiting.

“Fine” Julia went to stand up, but Tobey stopped her. He tried to speak, but couldn’t bring himself to. Julia sat again. He didn’t let go of her wrist.

“I’m sorry…”

“I thought we were past this...”

Tobey moved his hands to take the hair away from her eyes. Julia smiled at the simple gesture. God, she was beautiful.

“You’re right” Tobey sighed, standing, taking her hand in his when she stood too. Julia bought some water and food for the rest of the trip. Tobey only finished his sentence when they were again in the car “We are”

“We are what?”

“Past the weirdness” Tobey put the key in the ignition, but didn’t start the engine “Right?”

Julia smiled. Her soft hand found its way to his hair. Tobey was, then, more sure than ever, that he had missed her and her alone.

“I think I got used to jail silence” Tobey whispered when they were close “There’s no Julia to talk to in there”

“Does that mean you missed me?”

“Maybe…”

Their lips met in a second. Light and soft; quick and rough. Julia’s hands climbed to his short hair, Tobey held her face in position.

Such touch wasn’t new, though it was still able to take their breaths away. It didn’t last long, though. The screen in the car’s dashboard lit up. Tobey and Julia soon found out that it was Joe and Finn, on the Beast.

“Why the fuck are you not… Hey! Dude, already!?”

Tobey simply moved to check the screen, though he said nothing. Julia blushed, hiding her face in his shoulder.

“Man, you’ll get plenty of time for that, ok? But right now? Hit the gas and get your ass over here, bitch!”

Tobey pressed one button on the screen and the guys were out. Julia laughed as Tobey pulled her back into him, their lips together.

After a few minutes, as the car rode ahead, Julia yawned.

“Why are you so tired?”

“I had been driving for eleven hours"

“Well, then sleep”

“What happened to jail silence?”

“I’ll be fine. You, on the other hand, look like you could use the sleep”

 Julia leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

“Joe and Finn will be waiting at the hotel we are supposed to check in” her eyes closed easily, something Tobey didn’t miss “Ingram wants to have dinner, after you won De Leon”

“So, I’m finally meeting him. For real, this time”

“I think you two have a lot in common”

“You calling me old now?”

Julia gave him the tongue, her eyes still closed.

“He’s looking forward to it”


	2. Very Well Observed, Moron

Tobey and Julia got to enjoy the rest of the trip. Tobey felt more comfortable, enough to let Julia feed him. She would put in his mouth, one by one, the cookies they had bought.

The rest of those 26 hours flew by. They walked in, hand in hand. 

“Why don’t you go and find Joe and Finn? I’ll check in”

Tobey didn’t do as she said. He held her hand tightly. Julia didn’t know why, but she simply smiled at him. Her phone buzzed while they waited. With only one free hand, she held the phone with her shoulder.

Tobey didn’t like the look on her face when she did so. Julia seemed… worried.

“Yes… yes, we’re on our way” Julia sighed, stuffing her phone back into her pocket.

“Any problems?”

“No, not really” she took the envelope from the other woman’s hands, thanking her.

“Then, why do you seem so… preoccupied?”

Julia thought for a second.

“Because I no longer work for Ingram. Kind of”

“What?!” Tobey was shocked, though he kept his voice down. Julia already expected this much from him “When were you planning to tell me?”

“Well, I’m sure he’ll mention it. And it’s no big deal, we’re still in touch and I still help him”

“It is a _huge_ deal, Julia. If my memory serves me right, you loved this job”

Julia opened her lips to explain, but she was not allowed. Joe and Finn came hugging Tobey, taking him away from her. Tobey looked back, to Julia. She smiled, following them. Tobey then knew they would still talk about it. Dinner went by just fine. Ingram officially introduced himself to Tobey, who quickly engaged in a conversation with him. Julia had a sweet smiled, but Tobey knew what that meant.

Absentmindedly, after dinner, his hand reached for hers, under the table, though Ingram had, not only Tobey’s, but everybody’s attention.

“Son, you won De Leon, just like you said you would and that’s huge” he started “But you win this race in Utah, I, along with my sponsors, would love to sit and talk about signing a deal”

Tobey didn’t really know what to say. He tried to come up with something nice, like a 'thank you', but not even that crossed his mind.

“And this deal would involve Joe, Finn, your friend Benny and Julia” Tobey’s eyes fell on her “Though it pains me to let her go, I’m sure you’d be lucky to have her on your team”

Tobey knew him to be right. He saw her blushing and had to smile. After Ingram left, the boys got back to their normal selves.

“By the way, we have to go and pick Benny up, he’s being released for good behavior, started a program for the inmates or some shit"

“What time, exactly?”

“Oh, you’re not coming” Finn said, making Tobey frown.

“Why’s that?”

“You need all the rest you can get before the race. Julia is in charge, anyway”

“I am?” She said, with that British accent that was not annoying anymore.

Tobey then realized he had missed a lot. Judging by Julia’s relationship with Finn and Joe, Tobey was sure to believe that Julia had quit her job soon after he was arrested.

He did like to have her around. It was a shame they met under such circumstances. Tobey knew he wouldn’t have met her, in the first place, if these hadn’t been the circumstances, but he couldn’t help but feel sour about the whole deal.

They all seemed to be friends now and that was a good thing.

“We have a problem... the race only gave us two rooms. And there are four of us” Joe said.

“Very well observed, moron” Joe rolled his eyes, earning a shove from Finn.

“As I was saying, we figured the two lovebirds wouldn’t mind to take the room with the king size bed”

If Tobey hadn’t been frequently kissing Julia, he would’ve been pissed. But, actually, it didn’t sound like a bad idea, at all, though he felt a little nervous. And the idea of not letting Joe and Finn get away with their jokes spoke louder.

“Yeah, that should be fine, right?” he looked at Julia. She leaned in and kissed him firmly on the lips. Tobey smiled, despite kissing back, his hand coming to rest on her cheek. 

 Joe and Finn threw the keys on the table, grabbing their things and leaving. Both Tobey and Julia laughed, taking their things and walking slowly to their room.

            

* * *

 

Tobey, then, understood why Julia always carried such big bags. Within 6 minutes, she left the bathroom in a robe, her hair wet. She moved to the bed, where her bag was.

“I brought you some clothes” she said, putting them on the mattress “Joe and Finn helped me find the perfect sizes”

Tobey was then in the shower. The best place to think, right? To think of the fact that Julia was right outside the door and that they were going to share the bed. He wasn’t nervous, exactly, but, like all the other nights he had thought about Julia in his prison cell, Tobey still wasn’t sure what they were.

"We're complicated, that’s what we are” he muttered to himself.

When he walked out, Julia was already under the blankets, doing something on her phone. Now, she seemed perfectly calm. Tobey sat down beside her, suddenly not tired anymore. She looked so good with her hair down, a complete mess.

She raised her eyes to look at him, smiling. It kinda relaxed him. He took a deep breath, laying down beside her.

Tobey closed his eyes, breathing slowly. It amazed him, how he had missed this: a comfortable bed.

Julia was watching his every move. She felt this weird need to touch his hair, to comfort him. She felt that was something Tobey needed. Her touch was surprisingly good and welcome. His eyes didn’t open, though he couldn’t hold back a sigh.

“Are you okay?” Julia whispered to him.

It was then that his eyes opened, finding hers. Julia had a small, comforting smile on her lips. Tobey turned in bed, so he was now fully facing her. He couldn't help but remember the time they were hanging upside down. Julia's eyes really _were_ bluer than his, by a long shot.

“Yeah, are you?” Julia nodded, giving his cheek a light peck.

They were silent again, staring into each other’s eyes for seconds and seconds. Tobey felt the need to break the silence, there was something he had to clarify.

“I really like you, you know?” he whispered, Julia smiled. She knew, of course she knew “I mean it”

“I really like you too”

Julia’s fingers were light on his hair. His eyes closed again, with a smile on his lips as his arm wrapped itself around her waist.


	3. Always you...

The crew was back in Mount Kisco. Tobey still couldn’t believe he was back home, couldn’t believe that his father’s shop would reopen soon. There had been a lot of renovations going on for the past month and, despite all the noise, it was good to see the project come to life.

Said project, actually, belonged to Julia. Tobey had found himself surprised when Julia revealed that _she_ had drawn the sketches for the shop. Tobey had been sure she had been involved in a lot while he was locked up and that realization made him appreciate her even more.

Since Julia was keeping her flat in Los Angeles, just in case they ever needed it, Tobey figured it’d be okay if she came to live with him. That conversation had been _awkward._ Though Tobey knew they were a couple and he knew he wanted her to be more than just a business partner, he had never been good with words.

So, when they sat to have dinner one night at a restaurant near the shop, Tobey figured he’d find no better time to bring the subject up. They had already ordered, waiting for their food. Julia looked good, wearing a sundress and flip flops. Tobey had seen her wearing a nightdress, _high_ heels, make up, had seen upside down in a crashed car, wearing a ripped t-shirt, jeans and boots. It still surprised him how she managed to look good no matter what.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about something and I’d like to know what you think” Julia smiled, letting him know she was listening. Tobey cleared his throat, cleaning his sweaty hands on his jeans.

Julia knew, then, that this _something_ had nothing to do with the shop or his cars, but about _them_. Tobey only ever got this nervous when he couldn’t seem to find the right words to use and that made him that much more uncomfortable.

“Since you don’t have, officially, a place to stay here in Kisco, I was thinking, since we’re gonna spend a lot more time here, maybe it’d be better if you moved in with me”

Julia really hadn’t been expecting that. True, they had been sharing Tobey’s apartment, but she never expected him to be ready to ask her to come live him him, ´permanently. Julia was completely baffled, to say the least.

Tobey never thought he’d be able to leave Julia speechless, but it seemed he’d figured out a way to do it. Her eyes never left his and, for a moment, Tobey thought she was going to say no. He could already hear it, bracing himself to the obvious rejection that was going…

“I’d love to, Tobey” Julia touched his hand on the table, holding on to it despite the uncomfortable position “Are you sure you want to give up on your privacy? More than you already have by allowing me to stay?”

Tobey laughed.

“Trust me, between being by myself and sharing the place with you, it’s you” Julia smiled and Tobey watched as she blushed a little “Always you…”

Julia reached over the table to kiss him, bringing him closer by the collar of his jacket. Dinner went just fine after their little talk and, by the way Julia looked at him with nothing but happiness, he knew he’d made the right call.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later and they had finally gotten rid of the last box. Not that Julia had brought a lot of her things, but because they simply weren’t in a rush to organize everything. Since they were both working on the shop and only returned home with enough energy to eat and go to sleep, putting stuff where they belong became number two on their priority list.

And it was okay. Julia liked to sleep wearing nothing but a shirt she’d always kidnap from Tobey’s drawer, so they hadn’t even worried about organizing the closet. After the first week, when they ran out of shirts to sleep in and didn’t really have the time to do all the laundry, Tobey made a run to the nearest department store and refilled his stash with plain white short sleeved shirts that they could share.

They had a routine and it worked. Finn, Joe and Benny lived around in the area, so they constantly saw each other, in and out of the shop. It was easy for them to enjoy Sunday with a barbecue, just like Finn’s dad used to prepare. Julia couldn’t remember the last time she had had such a _family_ around her.

The shop was due to be done in a week. They had a race to participate in Washington so everybody was looking forward to the road trip. Everyone except Tobey. He couldn’t shake off the feeling something bad was gonna happen. Look at what happened last time. Even though Tobey had taken home a sponsor contract and a girlfriend, he couldn’t help but wish they weren’t going.


	4. '67 Impala

But they  _ did _ go. And everything turned out just fine in the end. The race was won, the victory was celebrated and they enjoyed two more days to get to know the city. 

Though driving through Washington was a nice way to get to know the place, it was much easier to do it when they didn’t have to worry about losing their cars and the money they had invested. 

Not that any of those other racers stood a chance. They had all stared, stunned while they set up their station. Julia had never been to a street race before, so she was sad to find all the women there had nothing to do with the cars. But she did enjoy the way people looked at their crew. 

Tobey and the guys knew what they were doing, she had faith in them. It didn’t matter how much money all those jerks had put into their cars, it meant nothing without a good driver behind the wheel, and Julia was certain they were the only ones that had what was necessary to make it.

And so Tobey raced. And Tobey won. Fifty five grand were put on her hands, and Dear Lord, she couldn’t wait to put that money to good use on the shop. 

Back home, they had a little celebration on the day the shop was officially opened. They already had cars in and were working on a few tuning projects. 

Every once in awhile, some suited up dude would walk in, offering a deal. They had so many customers they found themselves hiring new people. Their crew had doubled and they were thinking about expanding.

With more people working, Tobey had more time for Julia. Julia had an office inside the shop, where she could keep an eye on the boys and manage their money flow. 

Tobey was proud of her. Some nights, they’d just drive around town. Tobey would always let Julia do the driving. It made him happy to see her feeling so free behind the wheel. That was something Tobey’s dad had never know he had done for Tobey when he had taught him how to drive. So, Tobey was more than happy to give Julia a break from all the paperwork.

Tobey was on the shop every single day, with the guys. It was all fun, games and cars. Tobey had a special project, though. A car. A ‘67 Impala he was working on. With Julia. 

Julia knew a lot about cars, that was the understatement of the century, but she had never really put her hands on an engine. One night, Tobey had just bought the car, a piece of junk back then, and was working on it, one night.

Julia had just called it a day, watching as Tobey cleaned a part of the engine he had just removed. She stood next to him, kissing his cheek. 

“I like watching you work, you know?” he turned to look at her “I know what you’re holding is and I know  what it does, but I wouldn’t know how to take it apart then put it back in”

So, just like that, Tobey had taken to teaching Julia about engines. Really teach her. And it was their thing. It was that moment when they could just forget about everything else and focus on the car. On the thing that had brought them together in the first place.

Though Julia had skills, Tobey knew it to be true, Julls had never shown any interest in racing. Tobey couldn’t say he would be happy if she chose to, but he wouldn’t stop her if she wanted to.

But after almost a year since opening the shop, Tobey started to think Julia had never given the idea much thought, if she had at all. So he brought it up, only to be proven right.

“I never thought about it, to be honest” she shrugged, cleaning the wrench she had just used “the closest I ever got what when we were ambushed in California”

“There’s a race in two weeks” Tobey pointed at the Impala “though we should be done by then, I think this is way too much horsepower for a first try” Julia smiled, giving Tobey the tongue playfully “I think you should use my V8”

“You would let me race with your Dodge Challenger?” Julia asked, skeptically.

“Yes, I would” Tobey touched her hair, moving to kiss her lips “After you race it against the guys, I’ll teach you everything I know, you race them, and you’ll be good to go”


	5. Wipe Them Away. Three Years Passed.

And just like that, three years passed. 

Tobey, Julia and the guys took turns racing and the shop was going strong. They had even expanded and had already opened other two shops under the Marshall name. 

Life was good, unlike anything Tobey had ever experienced. Finn and Joe now had girlfriends and Benny, of all people, was now married. And Tobey and Julia had moved to another place, a place they had bought for themselves. It was bigger and closer to the shop. 

Other than that, their lives were still the same. They still raced most Saturday nights, had crew gatherings, barbecues on Sundays.

Except one day, Tobey was watching Julia talk on the phone, walking back and forth, wearing nothing but his shirt and panties, barefoot, her hair a complete mess. And to him she had never looked better. 

And as he watched her, a surprising thought crossed his mind. 

_ Why aren’t we married yet? _

Not that being married would change their lives that much. They were practically married anyway. But it felt right. Tobey had always known that would be where his life was gonna take him and, if he was going to get married, then Julia was the one for him.

So Tobey went and bought a ring. He organized a nice dinner for them and he had it all planned out. But the thing was, Julia wore a beautiful dress and he forgot every single words he had rehearsed. 

Just like that, he forgot everything, at the sight of Julia in a red dress. He stuttered his way through telling her he loved her, watching a smile find its way to her face. 

And when he got down on one knee, Julia covered her mouth in pure disbelief. There were tears involved, but she said yes. Julia said yes and they completely forgot about dinner. 

All that Benny did was congratulate them. Finn and Joe were the ones with the endless jokes. But, at the end of the day, they were all happy for Tobey and Julia.

It wasn’t going to be anything big, but still Julia planned it to perfection. It happened three months later, in a tiny, beautiful church, with lots of good food and good company. 

Tobey would forever be at a loss for words if he tried to describe how beautiful Julia looked or how hard it had been to keep his shit together as she made her way to him. Those had been the longest seconds of Tobey’s life.

Tobey had put days into writing his vows and he was satisfied, but Julia didn’t have to think much. She had always known she would get married someday and she always knew she would only get married once, so the only reason she said yes was because she felt in her bones Tobey was the one. And finding words to describe her love for him wasn’t difficult at all.

“Before I met you, Tobey, my life was all about finding the perfect car, but always letting someone else drive” she held on tight to his hands “Now that I have you in my life, I know it’s not about who’s driving, but who you build the car with. And with you, that’s an adventure I’d jump headfirst into”

Tobey laughed, knowing the moments they spent putting their car together were the moments when they actually fell for each other.

“I was wrong about you, Julia, from the day we met” Julia smiled, knowing where he was headed with this “I remember thinking ‘ yeah, she’s gorgeous and knows enough about cars to make my jaw drop’. And there you were, in your Gucci boots, with your numbers, trying to impress me, and God knows I’m stunned by you everyday, from the moment I wake up to you, to falling asleep with you in my arms every night”

Needless to say there wasn’t a single dry eye in the church.

“I was wrong about you because you didn’t ask me to stay. You told me to run for the hills and I almost lost you that night, trying to find anything that would make me feel like my old self again, when I had already found the person who allowed me to be the best version of myself I could ever be”

“I could never go a day without you, your smile, your voice, these crystal eyes of blue and the clicking of your high heels. Our eternity starts right… now”

Julia couldn’t pinpoint the moment she started crying, but she had already given up trying to wipe them away. 


	6. Mexico

Tobey and Julia spent two weeks on a beach in Mexico for their honeymoon. They thought they could spend time away from cars, and motor oil, but apparently, those had followed them, not that they minded.

They enjoyed their days with walks on the beach, going for swims, taking long naps, watching the sun rise and set, going for dinners, and, of course, lots and lots of sex. 

Around day eleven, there was a car exhibit. It’s a really fucking hot day, but they go anyway. Let’s just say they missed it. And, surprisingly, a few people recognized Tobey. They were all really nice people, congratulating him on the De Leon invite this year. 

Julia looked at Tobey with a sweet smile on her face. Tobey still looked completely lost when people complimented him, which always made her heart explode with all the feels.

Their honeymoon unfortunately ended. The shop needed them, and, also, they missed home. Mexico had been a ride, but they were relaxed and ready to head home. Tobey and Julia arrived on a Sunday afternoon and the guys organized a welcome thingy. 

They shared beers, pizza and told the guys everything they had done. Well,  _ almost  _ everything.

They did tell them about the beaches, the food, the drinks, the cars. Now the boys were interested in hearing all about that part. Julia rested her head against Tobey’s shoulder as her husband and the boys engaged in a conversation about how they could implement the engines they saw in Mexico in the shop.

Tobey let the boys talking when he saw Julia had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He brushed her hair away for her eyes, watching as she stirred awake.

“C’mon, let’s go home”

Their bags were forgotten until the next day. Monday morning. Tobey made them breakfast as Julia separated their clothes, trying to figure out what was supposed to go to the laundry basket. 

Going to work felt good, despite it being a Monday. It was nice having a routine again, Julia sitting there, hoping the guys hadn’t ruined the masterpiece that was her financial system.

That night, Tobey and Julia worked on the Impala. Honestly, they didn’t want to finish it. It was their baby, somehow. It wasn’t really that much of a surprise when tobey arrived with a new car for their next project. Julia just smiled, knowing Tobey wasn’t ready to let these moments of theirs go. Truth be told, neither was she.


End file.
